


Черный Список Ватанабэ

by kagami_saito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami_saito/pseuds/kagami_saito
Summary: Марико Ватанабэ жила обычной жизнью, сравнивая ее со среднестатической жизнью "хомячка" в серой квартирке. Она мечтала каждый месяц ходить по салонам красоты, сплетничать с подружками, смотреть очередной модный сериал, а вечером встречать любимого мужа с работы...Но все изменилось 7 лет назад, едва ей стукнуло 20. Один подонок перечеркнул все ее "хомячьи" хлопоты, превратив... В кого?На этот вопрос она сама на знает ответа, но она живет и дышит лишь потому, что у нее есть цель!





	1. Палящее солнце и спасительный берег

Сейчас я начинаю жалеть, что настаивала на своем назначении на это задание. Руководитель моей группы отговаривал, что есть сил, но меня было не остановить. Нет, меня не страшил низкий процент выживания на этой миссии, я любила сложную работу, за которую не хотелось иной раз браться моим коллегам. Совсем не это меня беспокоило.  
Солнце…  
Скрываясь от палящего солнца в огромный размером песочно-бежевый платок, я укутывалась на манер хиджаба, хоть и это не сильно спасало. Моя азиатская кожа реагировала на африканское солнце плохо, почти сразу покрываясь какими-то волдырями.  
Такое со мной впервые. Я даже жалею, что не сделала перед отлетом в Шаи-Шаи хоть какие-нибудь прививки. А что, если я уже успела подхватить какую-нибудь заразу?  
Мой коллега шёл по левую руку, иногда шоркая кедами по местным дорогам. Он был одет в широкие шорты и легкую рубашку, застёгнутую на одну пуговицу где-то посередине, демонстрируя темнокожим прохожим свой торс, с небритой дорожкой от пупка до паха, да парочкой вьющихся волосков на груди. Сумка, перекинутая через плечо, иногда постукивала при ходьбе об его бедра, но содержимое звуков не издавало.  
У меня были предрассудки насчёт местного населения, и их не мог разрушить факт, что Шаи-Шаи достаточно мирный и, в некотором смысле, курортный городок. Местные поглядывали на нас, но недоброжелательных взглядов я не замечала. Иногда торговцы в палатках на ломаном английском предлагали нам фрукты или своё ремесло.

— Isoi de. Kanojo wa basu ni ikimasu,* (*Поторопись. Она спешит на автобус) — поправив солнцезащитные очки, еле слышно отчеканил мужчина.

Я лишь кивнула, стараясь перебирать песок под ногами быстрее, изредка поглядывая на аналогичную нашей, компанию двух азиатов.  
Они скрылись за корпусом автобуса, а нам только предстояло перейти дорогу. Оглядевшись по сторонам, мы перебежали асфальтированный участок, снова оказываясь на песке.  
Азиаты проходили вглубь салона, остановившись на третьем ряду. Женщина села к окну, мужчина рядом. Мы решили сесть позади них, но через ряд, повторяя их порядок.  
Периодически в салон заходили люди, занимали места, практически сразу зашторивая окна, чтобы скрыться от палящего солнца. Пассажиры автобуса были в основном белые, по всей видимости — туристы, был лишь один чернокожий, севший рядом с водителем.  
Через двадцать минут появился кондуктор и начал всех обилечивать. Он был англоговорящий и проблем с объяснением точки назначения не возникло.  
Мы внимательно прислушались к мужчине, что сопровождал нашу азиатку, и когда очередь дошла до нас, мой коллега повторил название остановки за ним и кондуктор пошёл дальше.  
В салоне было почти тихо, лишь пара туристов разрушала идиллию своими разговорами, причем я не могла понять язык. Знала я только родной японский и английский, который учила долгое время с трудом. К сожалению, определять язык на слух по каким-либо особенностям произношения я не умела, и происхождение людей ведущих диалог, остается для меня загадкой.  
Наша цель переговаривалась со своим сопровождающим исключительно на английском, причём, с очень хорошим произношением, какому я могла бы позавидовать. В её речи не было слышно бросающегося азиатского акцента, словно она с рождения говорит на английском.  
Их разговор был о каких-то пустяках, вроде: времени, которое проведут в поездке, и где после будут жить. Для туристов это вполне нормальный диалог, для нашей работы он имел высокое значение. Мой коллега записывал на листок пометки названий мест на японском, которые мог расслышать из их разговора, а после передал мне клочок бумаги, который я спрятала в карман.  
Автобус двинулся с места и за окном начали сменяться пейзажи. Из маленькой створки плохо зашторенного окна, я видела редеющие палатки торговцев, сменяющиеся сначала одноэтажными домиками, а после получаса езды ландшафт стал более пустынным. Редкие деревья, песок отливал бежевато-красным под палящим солнцем. Дорога была долгой, но асфальт делал её более переносимой, чем, если бы мы ехали проселочными дорогами, хотя после двух часов пути мы свернули по такой, ведь она была самой короткой к конечному пути — пляжному курорту.  
За окном начала мелькать зелень. Деревья заполняли пустующую местность, и я слегка удивилась смене природной обстановки.  
В моем представлении весь африканский континент — это нескончаемые пески и редкие пальмы у побережий, если местные люди то — только криминал, а воздух — пропитан нищетой и болезнями.  
Несколько раз я выезжала за пределы Японии, но только по работе, как и сейчас. Мои задания всегда ограничивались ближайшими странами — Китай, Тайвань, Южная Корея, а теперь же, государство Мозамбик. Сутки перелёта, одна пересадка и я на другом конце света. Мой шаблон окончательно треснул за сорок восемь часов, что я здесь провела.  
Автобус продолжал следовать маршруту, сделав на своем пути уже две остановки. Всего, как я поняла, их будет пять. У водителя тихо играла музыка, больше похоже на народные пения, но меня она не раздражала. Автобус снизил скорость и начал входить в крутой поворот.  
Мы практически сразу остановились, но водитель не спешил открывать двери. Пассажиры на передних местах всполошились, началось движение и возня.  
Мой коллега тоже начал осматриваться, стараясь по большей части рассмотреть, что происходит за большим лобовым стеклом. Меня начала напрягать подобная обстановка и я отодвинула шторку, пытаясь как можно скорее удовлетворить любопытство.  
Открывшаяся картина удручала — чернокожие люди с автоматами начали обходить автобус со всех сторон. Я насчитала пятерых.

— Watashitachi o kōgeki shita yōda* (*Кажется, они напали на нас). — Тихо шепнул мне коллега.

Я резко обернулась, испуганно посмотрев на него. То, чего больше всего опасалась — случилось.

— Nani o shimasu ka?* (*Что будем делать?) — решила уточнить я. Прошлые проблемы на заданиях начали казаться мне пустяком.  
— Matte. Karera ga satsuei o kaishi suru to, wareware wa ōtō shimasu* (*Ждем. Если начнут стрелять — ответим).

На улице раздались крики на непонятном языке.  
Азиатка уткнулась лбом в окно, занавешенное шторкой, и ненароком пыталась подсмотреть, что происходит снаружи.  
Темнокожий резко выкрикнул, а затем подорвался с места, подойдя в плотную к водителю автобуса. В его руке блеснула сталь, а позже раздался хриплый полу крик водителя. Лобовое стекло и бортовую панель забрызгивало кровью, а водитель пытался зажать рану рукой. Темнокожий оттолкнул его, взгромоздившись на стойку у водительского сидения и начал нажимать на кнопки. Дверь в салон открылась.  
Пассажиры начали пищать и паниковать, не зная, что делать. Тем временем трое вошли в салон, они кивнули своему подельнику, а позже показательно выстрелили в самого крайнего от двери пассажира и очень громко что-то крикнули.  
Величаво расхаживая по салону, они вглядывались в лица людей, ожидавших на местах и не понимающих своей участи. Кто-то старался сдерживать панику, но их трясло как листья на холодном осеннем ветру. Женщины давились слезами, не могли сделать и вдоха, парализовано уставившись на бандитов.  
Всех убьют.  
Меня смутило, что они не просили наши вещи, это означает лишь то, что цель налета — не грабёж. Тогда что их интересовало? Или правильно поставить вопрос — кто?  
Остановившись напротив нашей цели, наёмник довольно ухмыльнулся и что-то крикнул остальным. Азиатка вздрогнула, сильнее съёживаясь в сидение. По её щекам текли слёзы, а шевелила губами она лишь одно слово — «Нет».  
Наёмники начали расстреливать людей, сидящих впереди. Поднялся страшный крик: душераздирающий и обреченный, от которого поползли мурашки по коже и начали трястись руки. Только сейчас я поняла, что тоже не сдержала слёз. Меня парализовало от страха и неизбежности своей участи.  
Азиатка начала пронзительно кричать — её спутнику пустили пулю в лоб. Крови почти не было, а его тело не удержав равновесия, начало сползать, а потом и вовсе завалилось на пол.  
Бандит протянул к ней руки, но девушка не собиралась сдаваться без боя. Крича что-то на английском и отчаянно брыкаясь, она пыталась не дать себя схватить, но крупный мускулистый темнокожий мужчина резко дернул её за длинные полы платья, отчего девушка растерялась, и тот мигом схватил и стащил её с сидения.  
Коллега коснулся моей руки, отчего это словно разбудило меня от глубокого сна, и я смогла вернуть себе былой профессионализм. Рука потянулась к сумке, где лежит заряженный пистолет, но так и замерла, не успев достать его.  
Следующая пуля оборвала жизнь моего напарника. Я замерла, моментально забыв о своих намерениях, что были секунду назад.  
Трое в салоне, не считая тех, что на улице, а там их как минимум пятеро, может больше. Все вооружены, уверена, есть и холодное оружие. Подобный налёт на туристов для них — рутина.  
Я не смогу от всех отбиться…  
Это конец.  
Наёмник подошел вплотную и остановился, занеся пистолет прямо над моей головой. Он нахмурился и что-то сказал своему товарищу, что выволакивал азиатку из салона. В его речи я услышала знакомое «asians» и стала наблюдать. Тот, что тащил нашу, а теперь только мою цель, остановился у дверного проема, крепко задумавшись.  
Поразмыслив с полминуты, он что-то выкрикнул бандиту, стоявшему напротив меня и тот, убрав пистолет, потянулся ко мне. Я решила подыграть и не стала сопротивляться, иначе из моей сумки могло выпасть оружие. Будет лучше, если оно будет мне полезно в будущем, нежели меня тупо раскроют.  
Нас с моей целью вывели из автобуса и посадили на песок, зайдя к нам со спины и ощутимо упираясь оружием. Оставшихся туристов перебили, и двое других мужчин быстро зашмыгнули в салон, начав бегло осматривать тела и забирать ценные вещи.  
Я неприметно осмотрелась и заприметила их тёмно-зелёный фургон, что стоял недалеко от дороги, и водителя сидящего в нём. Поблизости не было никаких построек, только насаждения деревьев. Бежать не будет смысла, да и цель словно выпала из реальности из-за своей истерики.  
Мужчины спорили о чем-то, постоянно тыкая на нас пальцами. Их спор был весьма эмоциональным, они кивали и друг на друга, словно обвиняя друг друга в чём-то. Потом они резко отошли к машине. Те, что стояли позади нас в разговор не вмешивались.  
Моя цель впервые за все время решила обернуться и уставилась на меня, словно в мире ничего больше не существовало.

— Naze anata wa orokana me de watashi o mite iru nodesu ka?* (*Ну что же ты смотришь на меня своими тупыми глазами, как овца?)

Девушка на секунду изменилась в лице, переполняемая возмущением, что в её адрес полетели оскорбления, но позже поспешила вернуть прежнее выражение.

— Ā, anata wa mada watashitachi no haha kokugo o shitte imasu.* (*А-а-а, ты всё-таки знаешь наш родной язык) — Перебирая коленями, я чуть приблизилась к ней и продолжила шепотом — Watashi wa anata o koroshitaku arimasen. Karera to wa chigatte…* (*Я не хочу тебя убивать, в отличии от них…)

В следующую секунду подошли двое с черными мешками в руках, после я почувствовала удар со спины и смутное ощущение натягивающейся ткани на голову.

***

 

— What? What do you mean there were «two of them»?* (*Что? Что ты имеешь в виду под «их было двое»?) — Голос мужчины обозлился. — I passed the photos. I don’t want fucking witnesses. (*Я передавал фото. Мне не нужны гребаные свидетели).

Я очнулась от громких возгласов. Сразу начался кашель, верно из-за пыльного мешка, что сейчас был на моей голове. Голове, которая ныла, словно после недельной попойки.

Другой мужской голос начал говорить на непонятном мне языке, скорее всего перевёл сказанное наёмникам. Те начали вскрикивать, но потом резко успокоились.  
Я пыталась скорее сориентироваться в ситуации, но пока не могла собраться с силами и понять, цела ли я вообще — на месте ли руки и ноги?  
Компьютерный голос вновь заговорил:

— Take off* (*Снимайте).

Посредник перевёл. Я напряглась, слушая, уже понемногу понимая, о чём идёт разговор и, ожидая, когда ко мне подойдут. Справа неожиданно раздался женский вздох — судя по голосу, это была моя цель.

— Yes. She is* (* Да, это она).

Кем бы он ни был, он тоже охотился за ней. Но учитывая, что нанимал местных, он при деньгах и власти, а также может позволить не марать собственные руки.  
Раздался звук снятия пистолета с предохранителя. Меня заметно передёрнуло.

— Hey, stop!* (*Хей, стоп!) — Динамики разрывались хрипом, —Show me her* (*Покажи мне её).

Я услышала подступающие шаги и наконец, с меня тоже сняли этот поганый мешок. Всё ещё не прочистив лёгкие, которые раздирал кашель, я покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Это надоело наёмнику, и он схватился за волосы, которые закрывали лицо и грубо поднял меня, к обозрению камеры смартфона.

— Hm, fancy meeting, miss Watanabe!* (*Хм, Вот так встреча, мисс Ватанабэ)

Лица собеседника увидеть не получится, а по голосу узнать говорившего не могу — искажается специальной программой.

— Who are you? — продолжила на английском я.  
— Didn't recognize?* (*Не узнали?) — Мне кажется, обладатель голоса из динамика насмехается, — I’m mister «Want too much». We met.* (*Я мистер «Многого хотите». Мы знакомы). — По его интонации передразнивания я сразу вспомнила свои же слова и того, кому их адресовала, нет сомнений, что это ОН. —What are you doing here?* (*Что ты здесь забыла?)  
— I can't tell you.* (*Я не могу сказать). — Все еще не отдышавшись, порывисто отвечаю я.  
— Job?* (*Работа?)

Я промолчала.

— Miss Watanabe, — голос из динамиков замолчал, сделав долгую паузу, но возможно, это были неполадки с сетью, —anata wa sentakushi ga arimasen. Karera wa anata o koroshimasu. Shikashinagara! Watashi no kimagure de watashi wa anata kara sorera o kaudeshou. Dōdesu ka?* (*Мисс Ватанабе, у тебя нет выбора. Они убьют тебя, Но! По своей прихоти я куплю тебя у них. Как тебе это?)

ОН перешел на родной нам японский, очевидно понимая, что больше никто кроме цели не поймет о чём мы разговариваем.

— Mā, kawarini nani o shitaidesu ka?* (*А что ты хочешь взамен?)  
— Sumāto shōjo! Anata wa watashi no tame ni hataraku. Anata wa nani o kimemashita ka?* (*Умная девочка! Будешь работать на меня. Что решила?)

Моя цель…

— Shōdaku shimasu.* (*Я согласна).  
— Tell your asshole’s to not touch her too…* (*Скажи своим мудакам не трогать её тоже…)

Переводчик кивнул смартфону и начал объяснять сказанное заказчиком головорезам. Мы не сговариваясь перегляделись с азиаткой, она улыбалась, считая, что спасена, я же знала, что это всё не так просто.

Не думала, что когда-нибудь буду благодарна тебе, Учиха Саске.


	2. Ненавижу дешевые бургеры

Многие тратят вечер после работы на домашние дела, общение с близкими или друзьями, а может куда-то ходят, благо выбор развлекательных мест — огромен. Я же пошла туда, где надеялась на помощь. Не один раз я обиваю порог этого здания, потому что хочу почувствовать себя легче.  
      Я вхожу в просторный зал, и следом за мной мчится эхо, что повторяет каждый мой шаг, легко щекоча слух. Здесь всегда пахнет по-особенному, с примесью благовоний.  
Незнакомцы, такие же как и я, сидят на первых рядах деревянных скамеек, шепчут, едва размыкая губы. Но сегодня я не составлю им компанию.  
      Мне нужно повернуть направо, где уже ждёт особенный человек.  
      Я захожу в нашу кабинку, плотно затягивая шторы. Сажусь, попутно поправляя задравшуюся от быстрой ходьбы кофту, убеждаюсь, что поясница закрыта. Быстрыми движениями поправляю короткие волосы, убирая их за уши, чтобы не спадали на лицо. В прочем, никто не оценит моих стараний.  
      Глубоко вздохнув, я решаюсь начать разговор:  
  
      — Благословите Отче, я согрешила.  
      — Продолжай, дочь моя. — Доносится за стенкой голос священника.  
      — Я не знаю, как мне быть. — Начинаю я, стыдясь за нарушенные ранее обещания. — Чувствую, что больше не могу выносить этих разговоров, унижений, которые постоянно меня окружают. У меня опускаются руки…  
      — Что случилось?  
      — Недавно, я не выдержала насмешек от своей коллеги по работе, разгневалась, набросилась на неё, разбив ей нос. — Выпалила я на одном дыхании, понимая, что именно этого служитель и просил остерегаться при нашей прошлой встрече. — Но, знаете, святой отец, после совершенного я не чувствовала своей вины за это. Эта девушка… Она издевается надо мной. Сейчас, я понимаю, какое зло причинила ей! Мне очень жаль, что я так поступила, моя несдержанность, она… — Я запнулась не в силах выдавить из себя и слова.  
      — Дочь моя, пробовала ли ты поговорить с ней, узнать причину её враждебности по отношению к тебе? — Задал вопрос Святой Отец.  
      — Да. Она так ведет себя из-за того, что я хафу.  
  
      Святой отец замолчал на несколько секунд. Краем уха я слышала шелест бумаги с другой стороны, какие-то голоса.  
  
      — Дочь моя, ты должна простить её прегрешения и помолиться за себя и неё. Господь направит её на путь истинный.  
  


***

  
      Возле круглосуточного киоска с дешёвыми бургерами стояла девушка, медленно потягивая сигарету и лишь изредка в такт притопывая ногой песне, что играла в наушниках.  
      Её личную идиллию ничто не могло потревожить, однако из ниоткуда появившееся лицо девушки, к ней обратившись, заставило стянуть наушники.  
  
      — Привет, есть сигарета? — Повторила я.  
  
      Прислушиваясь к наушникам, меломанка вскинула бровями, словно отметила, что очередной трек закончился и новый был с более динамичным началом. Достав пачку из кармана и выудив одну сигарету, та протянула лишь короткое:  
  
      — На.  
  
      Я уже стою наготове с зажигалкой, принимая сигарету, подкуриваю. Мне не стало легче после беседы, и как решить проблему я все так же не знала. Уверена, что завтра будет разговор с начальством, а может меня сразу уволят, не дав возможности объяснится.  
      Затягиваясь, я снова корю себя. Последний раз я курила три с половиной недели назад. Бросать я решила по одной простой причине — у меня нет лишних денег на сигареты, как и на другие развлечения. Но зажигалка так удобно лежала в сумке, да и девушка с заветными «палочками» встретилась.  
      Поймав на себе оценивающий взгляд этой меломанки, понимаю, почему та так пялится. Одеваясь, я спешила и буквально хватала первые попавшиеся свободного кроя штаны, удачно подходившие для моих целей. Кофта же оказалась немного маловата, потому сильно обтягивает тело, очерчивая небольшую грудь, а это было неуважительно к месту, которое хотела посетить. Чтобы скрыть подобное упущение, одела поверх мастерку с капюшоном.  
      Сейчас, прокручивая это в голове, понимаю, как по-дурацки в этом смотрюсь и что мой внешний вид достаточно неряшлив, а потому прекрасно подходит под местный колорит.  
      Засмотревшись на незнакомку, я решаю спросить:  
  
      — Мы знакомы? — Девушка на мой вопрос лишь пожала плечами.  
      — Не знаю, — на секунду задумавшись, она продолжила, — но я точно где-то видела твое лицо…  
      — На работе! — Осеняет меня. — Ты же в отделе снабжения работаешь?  
      — Да, а ты, что тоже? — Воодушевленно, даже с какой-то толикой радости отвечает меломанка.  
      — Да, я новенькая. Вторую неделю стажируюсь.  
      — И как тебе? — С насмешкой, словно ожидая очевидный ответ, спрашивает она.  
      — Работа неплохая, но языки очень злые. — Пожаловалась я и только потом задумалась — стоило ли?  
      — Эти змеюки всех доводят. — Поддержала меня сослуживица. Очень хорошо, что она была на моей стороне, иначе могла донести им мою точку зрения. — А тебя как зовут?  
      — Киригоя Рури. А тебя?  
      — Марико. Марико Ватанабэ. Приятно познакомится. — Мы пожали руки в знак приветствия, но девушка продолжила пристально смотреть на мое лицо.  
  
      Мне стало не по себе от её взгляда, но и убегать было глупо. Не выдержав, я отвлеклась на киоск, возле которого собрались студенты, громко рассуждавшие, что им купить.  
      Снова посмотрев на собеседницу, я столкнулась с ее изучающим взглядом.  
  
      — Что? — На выдохе выпалила я, надеясь прекратить это.  
      — Да нет, ничего… — Ответила Марико, наконец, отведя глаза, а мне стало немного легче. Сделав затяжку, она продолжила: — У тебя слишком японское имя для твоей внешности! — Посмеялась девушка.  
  
      Её слова, словно отголоском, застряли в моей голове. Никогда не возникало такой мысли, но может, действительно, истинно японское имя смешно смотрится с моей не совсем японской внешностью?  
  
      — Но мне очень нравится, как ты выглядишь. — Медленно произнесла Марико, словно вселяя в меня эти слова, чтобы на их месте взошла, как побеги агрокультуры, моя уверенность в себе. — Ты по-настоящему красивая.  
      — Спасибо… — Сигарета в моих руках давно потухла и даже перестала дымиться, отбросив ее в урну, я смогла лишь сказать правду: — Мне никто не говорил таких слов, Марико.  
      — Хах, ну всё бывает в первый раз.  
      — Но я бы больше хотела, иметь такую внешность как у тебя, или хотя бы имя.  
      — Имя? — Озадаченно удивилась девушка.  
      — Ну да, «Мари» мне бы больше подошло с моей-то внешностью? — Загадочно произнесла я.  
      — Киригоя Марико… Странно звучит, — произнесла Ватанабэ, а глянув на часы, решила попрощаться.  
  


***

  
      Придя домой, я осторожно достала связку ключей, чтобы те не бренчали, и найдя нужный, открыла входную дверь. Время было почти девять вечера и скорее всего, мои родители уже легли спать, а нарушание их покоя предвещало для меня неприятный разговор утром.  
      Тихо сняв обувь, и на мысочках пробежав к себе в комнату, я убедилась — родители спали. Вся техника в доме была отключена и только с улицы доносились глухие звуки мотора машин. Схватившись за ручку двери и приподняв саму дверь, я закрыла её, стараясь сделать это быстро, чтобы та не заскрипела.  
      Наконец, оказавшись в своей обители, я почувствовала полное спокойствие, но не прошло и минуты, как мое настроение окончательно упало.  
      Что же будет завтра?!  
      Долгое время меня не хотели принимать на работу. Нет, я не претендовала на какие-либо специфические должности или же на место руководителя, но даже на менеджера по звонкам в отдел снабжения меня брать не особо хотели.  
      Как только потенциальный работодатель начинал проверять мою анкету и узнавал о моей причастности к одному делу, которую хоть и опровергли и из подозреваемого меня переквалифицировали в свидетели, брать на работу у них отпадало всякое желание.  
      Правильно, дело ведь было громкое.  
      Никто не хочет связываться с человеком, которого с трудом оправдали. Многие считали, да, наверное, и считают, что мой отец подкупил судью, прокурора и других служащих полиции и поэтому я осталась на свободе.  
      Но всё было не так. После нескольких слушаний адвокат сумел доказать, что я сама не могла нанести себе увечья, характерные для тех, что были, а у убитого не было ни содранных костяшек пальцев, ни следов какой-либо борьбы.  
      Однако из-за того, что убийцу так и не нашли, все продолжают считать, что это была я, а мои же показания не принимают в расчёт.  
      После этой истории фамилия Киригоя стала порицательной. Моего отца, что занимал руководящую должность в строительном бюро, попросили покинуть компанию в связи с плохой репутацией нашей семьи. А потом мы не смогли оплачивать моё образование, и мне пришлось забрать документы с университета.  
      Настало тяжелое время для нашей семьи — денег не было, люди нас сторонились. Отец смог найти работу разнорабочего на производстве, а мама все так же работала на износ в хоспесе. Я старалась не быть обузой для них и пыталась найти работу хотя бы официанткой в местных забегаловках, но публика, что там обитала, изматывала сильнее, чем запах старого масла вперемешку с чем-то горелым на кухне.  
      Отработав несколько месяцев там, я уволилась по собственному и попыталась устроиться на более серьезную работу, но потенциальному работодателю не нравилось то место, где я работала ранее.  
      Сидя в цветочном магазине на полставки я шерстила объявления по работе и ходила на собеседования. Я была так счастлива, когда спустя долгое время меня захотели взять на должность менеджера по звонкам!  
      Я представляла, как буду ходить на работу в единственной белой рубашке, юбке-карандаше и смогу начать зарабатывать хорошие деньги. Но коллективу я. мягко говоря, не понравилась, и подружиться ни с кем не получилось. Первые издевки начались уже на третий день, но я дала себе слово, что буду держаться за возможность жить нормальной жизнью.  
  


***

  
      Утром, собираясь на работу, я немного опаздывала, засидевшись за разговором с родителями. Всё шло достаточно мирно, отчего я замечталась, совсем позабыв о своих обязанностях. Наспех обуваясь, меня отвлёк телефонный звонок с неизвестного номера.  
      Ответив, я насторожилась:  
  
      — Госпожа Киригоя? — Раздался женский голос по ту сторону телефона.  
      — Да, это я.  
      — Это отдел кадров компании «Масао КТ», ваш руководитель передал нам заявление на расторжение рабочего договора, поэтому приходите в обеденное время для подписания документов.  
      — Да… Хорошо…  
      — Всего доброго, до свидания! — Закончила девушка, моментально скинув звонок.  
  
      Гудки.  
      Так и оставшись стоять в одной туфле, я не знала, что мне дальше делать. Внутри что-то рухнуло. Скорее всего, это были мои мечты о нормальной жизни, о том, что я смогу помочь своим родителям жить хорошо и работать только на одну ставку.  
      Обувшись, я решила покинуть дом и погулять всё это время по городу, чтобы родители сразу не огорчились, узнав, в чём дело.  
      Видимо, единственный работодатель, что ждёт меня — владелец киосков с дешёвыми бургерами.


End file.
